Happiness
by Almeida24T
Summary: Just a short Tony and Michelle fluff post S2 pre S3. One shot, please review.


Happiness

Author's Note: After viewing season 4 episode 22 I felt it was my duty to write a happy fluff about Tony and Michelle. Please review.

Disclaimer: Do not own 24 or any of it's properties, ie: characters, plots, beautiful actors, although I do wish I could have a stern word with the writers, they better put them in S5. Anyone agree with me?

Tony and Michelle were sitting at a booth in their favorite restaurant. They always sat at this booth when they came there, it was a tradition they had slowly started. They had been dating for 10 months, and it was going great. Tony had recently brought up the idea of Michelle moving in with him, and she had accepted. This was their celabratory dinner, because Michelle had finally unpacked her last box, only hours before.

Their dinner was great, and they held steady conversation throughout most of it, except when they were eating. They shared a bottle of wine, and held hands across the table. Everything was perfect. When they were ready to go back to THEIR house, they held hands all the way back to the car, and then again in the car. They chatted some more on the way home, all the while Tony gently stroking her hand with his thumb. When they got there, they immediately walked into the house. Tony turned the living room light on when they walked into the door, and Michelle looked around.

"I can't believe I live here." She started, then she turned to him and finished her sentence. "With you."

"Michelle, what do you say, we call it an early night, and uh, head up to bed." Tony said playfully. He began rubbing her shoulders, and kissing her neck, and she giggled.

"Why Mr. Almeida, are you suggesting something?" She said teasing him.

"Oh, I think you know I am." He finished. Hours later, they both emerged from the seclusion of their bedroom, with their hair all ruffled and their eyes very heavy. Tony took a deep breath, and slowly let it out as they entered the kitchen.

"Michelle, wow, I've never seen you act like that before." He said scratching the back of his neck. Michelle found this extremely sexy, and walked over to him, and put her arms around his neck. She began kissing him passionately, and when they broke for air, they both smiled.

"Well, you should look forward to more of it." She said winking at him and walking away. He watched her leave his sight, and he just turned around and smiled, while giving himself a small laugh. _God I love that woman._ He thought while pouring a glass of water. Hours of passionate love making can leave a man quite parched. He drank the entire contents of the cup, and he turned around. His breath caught in his throat, and he stood there speechless. Michelle was standing in the doorway, wearing one of his ties, and nothing else. Michelle noticed that this was pleasing him, so she walked over to him very slowly, her eyes watching him the entire way.

When she got there, she leaned up and went to kiss him slowly, but right before their lips touched, she pulled away from the kiss. This only made Tony want it more, and after she did it several times, he scooped her into his arms and enveloped her in a deep and passionate kiss. He picked her up, and carried her over to the counter.

Half an hour later, Tony and Michelle were both laying on the kitchen floor naked. The cool linoleum felt good on their sweaty bodies.

"Michelle, are you trying to kill me?" Tony asked looking over at her with a huge smile. Michelle smirked, and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Well, if you want me to stop, I will." She said coyly, already knowing the answer.

"No, of course not, I'm just saying, you need to give me time to recuperate." Tony said. He watched Michelle giggle at his words, and he leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. Tony sat up, and eventually, stood up, and stretched out his body. He went over to the sink, and turned the water to cold.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked.

"Just splashing water on my face. Is that alright sweetheart?" He rhetorically asked. Michelle smiled and went back to looking at the ceiling and thinking about how happy she was. The next thing she knew, she was being sprayed with ice cold water by the faucet hose. Tony, on the other end of it, was laughing like a little school boy, and having fun watching the love of his life dodge the water. Michelle finally found refuge behind the counter, and hiding behind the wall. She heard the water turn off and slowly came up. When she got a good look around the room, Tony was nowhere to be found. Michelle shrugged, and decided to go put some cloths on, instead of running around the house naked.

Once she was upstairs, and slipped a bathrobe on and continued looking for Tony. She turned to look in the kitchen when all of a sudden, Tony came up behind her and tied the tie she was wearing around her eyes.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Michelle asked. Tony rested his hands gently on her shoulders, and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Shhhh." He whispered into her ear. He kissed the corner of her neck, and began speaking again. "Trust me." He said gently edging her in the direction of their outside patio. Once they were outside, he removed Michelle's blindfold, and when she saw what was in front of her, she was in awe.

"When did you do this?" She asked him astonished. Tony was smirking and he looked around the patio like it was nothing.

"Oh this? I did it while you were unpacking. Do you like it?" He asked.

"Tony, it's beautiful, I love it." Michelle said looking around once more. Tony had sprinkled rose petals all over the ground. You couldn't even see the ground. He guided Michelle over to her antique char that they agreed looked best out there. He sat her down, and knelt in front of her. Michelle could see his intentions in his eyes, and she began to cry.

"Michelle. You have never looked more beautiful than you do right at this moment. You make me the happiest man alive. I can never loose you." Tony began. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it, and inside sat a beautiful diamond ring. When Michelle looked at it she stopped breathing for a moment, and her mouth hung open.

"Tony, this must have - " He stopped her by placing two fingers over her mouth.

"I love you Michelle, you are the most important thing in my life. Will you make me the luckiest man alive, and be my wife? Michelle, will you marry me?" He asked starting to get slightly misty himself. Michelle was looking him right in the eye, and she was crying beyond control.

"Of course I will." She said bawling. Tony took the ring out of the case, and delicately slipped it onto her finger. She leaned in and they engaged in an incredible kiss. They both felt a surge of love travel through their bodies. Both had never felt this before, and both were certain that they had made the right decision. They knew they were destined for one thing, and one thing only. Happiness.


End file.
